csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sev'rance Tann
Sev'rance Tann was a Chiss female who left Chiss space to become a Dark Acolyte and general in the Separatist Droid Army during the Clone Wars. Hailing from Csilla in the Unknown Regions, she became one of few Chiss to leave her people during her time, along with her lover Vandalor, both becoming agents of Count Dooku and the Confederacy of Independent Systems shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY. Dooku taught Tann the use of the dark side of the Force, and she became one of his most trusted underlings. When the war broke out, Tann fought at Geonosis and later commandeered the Kaer Orbital Platform for Separatist use. When Dooku learned of the new Republic technology known as the Decimator, Tann was ordered to locate the weapons and steal them for the CIS to use. {C}After winning battles on Tatooine, Eredenn, and Alaris Prime, Tann stole the Decimators from the Republic and prepared them for Separatist use. She then launched an ambitious attack on Sarapin, on Dooku's orders, capturing one of the most heavily fortified planets in the galaxy and leaving many Core Worlds in darkness as a result, having destroyed the planet's geothermal generators. Tann was then sent to oversee Decimator construction on Krant, but was pursued by Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon, whose Padawan Tann had killed at Geonosis. After Shen-Jon destroyed the Decimator-producing foundries, Tann kidnapped his new Padawan, Naat Reath, and fled. Later, in a final confrontation in a CIS stronghold in the heart of the Krantian forest, Shen-Jon killed Tann. Although Tann had been a successful commander, she had lasted just a month in the Clone Wars. Biography Early life Sev'rance Tann was a Chiss female born on the planet Csilla during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. She was one of very few Force-sensitive Chiss on record, with an uncanny ability to predict her enemy's plans. Tann attended the Chiss Academy, studying military strategy and tactics; the academy's professors often set their students assignments, and on one occasion, one of Tann's professors tasked her with training a group of primitive Yresilini into a cohesive, organized army. The Yresilini were said to be untrainable creatures, but Tann was determined to triumph in her assignment. She started by choosing one of the creatures to be her "general," and teaching him a number of simple commands. Her general and his comrades laughed at her efforts; in response, Tann had him executed on the spot, with his would-be troops present, and appointed a second general, running him through the same rudimentary commands. He was far more co-operative than the first, and he and his troops followed her orders implicitly. Tann's teachers were impressed, and she was accorded high marks for the assignment. Tann became a talented military tactician, with a large repertoire of strategic and tactical knowledge and an innovative mind, which some believed was furthered by her ability to use the Force.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns ''Databank Tann eventually became one of few Chiss to leave Chiss Space, along with her lover, Vandalor, brought to Republic space by the Sith lord, Darth Sidious.''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Tann became a Dark Acolyte of Separatist Leader, Count Dooku, Sidious' apprentice, studying the dark side of the Force under him and learning how to wield a lightsaber. She quickly won the trust of her master and several other prominent Separatist leaders with many successes in missions,Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns ''Databank becoming the leader of Dooku's Dark Acolytes.The Official Star Wars Fact File 116 (DOO5-6, Count Dooku)'' The war begins Tann had joined Dooku during a period known as the Separatist Crisis, and the count was preparing to wage war on the Republic. In 22 BBY, he contacted Tann, informing her that he was en route to the planet Geonosis in the Outer Rim Territories to secure the support of the final constituents of the Confederacy. However, Dooku had foreseen a battle taking place on the planet, and wanted to take the necessary precautions; he ordered Tann to travel to Geonosis and be ready to secure his escape should Dooku need to flee the impending battle. As the count had predicted, a battle did occur, with the Jedi and their newly formed Grand Army of the Republic clashing with Dooku's droid armies, beginning the Clone Wars. Dooku fled the initial battleground, the Geonosians' Petranaki arena, and was making his way to his swoop bike, which would take him to his ship, located in a hangar some distance away from the arena. To reach his swoop, Dooku had to travel through a narrow valley, where skirmishes were taking place between small groups of CIS and Republic forces. Tann, along with a number of B2 super battle droids, made her way through the canyon, leading her forces and defeating the few pockets of clone troopers present. As she went, Tann ordered the remaining CIS forces which had been fighting to join her group.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns—Confederacy campaign: "Strategic Retreat" Resistance was light, consisting mostly of clone troopers and Walkers, which Tann and her droids were able to destroy easily. Tann eventually came upon a number of CIS OG-9 homing spider droids defending themselves against Republic tanks, but again these posed no problems to Tann and her burgeoning forces, and she also slew a Jedi Padawan. Eventually, with the valley entirely cleared of any Republic threats, Dooku passed through, congratulating Tann on her success. However, the count had been pursued by a number of Jedi. Dooku fled, and all the Jedi went to try and intercept him; the Jedi Reath approached Tann, demanding that she drop her weapon. Amused, Tann stabbed Reath with her lightsaber, mocking his master and escaping before the Jedi could attack her.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns—Republic campaign: "The War Erupts" Dooku, too, was able to flee Geonosis, returning to Coruscant, and he contacted Tann, informing her that the CIS needed to strike back at the Republic quickly, and that he had a special task for her.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns—Confederacy campaign: "Strategic Retreat" Dooku wanted Tann to oversee the Geonosian production of a new army for her to take command of and strike at the Republic with. He chose the Kaer Orbital Platform in the Outer Rim as the base of operations for the army's construction; an old InterGalactic Banking Clan manufacturing plant which had long since been abandoned, it contained many large stockpiles of raw resources which had been abandoned by the Banking Clan after interference from the Hutt Cartel. It also housed a number of deactivated production centers which Dooku ordered Tann to capture. The Chiss general would remain at Kaer until she and her Geonosian workers had amassed a formidable army. Tann established a temporary base there, hoping to finish her task as quickly as possible; time was of the essence, as it was only a matter of time until the Republic discovered her presence there and tried to purge her. After capturing the abandoned production centers, the Geonosians built a large force of dwarf spider droids and homing spider droids. However, Dooku contacted Tann to inform her that the Jedi had learned of her presence on the orbital platform, and Tann's scouts discovered a Republic base on the station, as well as a grounded Acclamator I-class assault ship. The Republic forces were led by Jedi General Jor Drakas, and Tann opted not to fight, but to take her fresh army and leave the station immediately. She departed, and was again congratulated by Dooku for her success; he was ready to move into the next phase of his plan.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns—Confederacy campaign: "Building the Army" Secret Project Tann was sent to the remote world of Tatooine in the Outer Rim along with her newly retrofitted army. Boorka the Hutt, a powerful member of the Hutt Cartel that controlled the world, reportedly had top-secret information about a Republic project in development, and Dooku wanted to get his hands on the info as quickly as he could. Boorka was willing to sell to the highest bidder, and Tann was charged with persuading him to deal with the CIS. Time was short, so Dooku cleared her to meet any of Boorka's demands in exchange for the information—they would not necessarily honor their agreements. As Tann set down on Tatooine with her droids, Dooku contacted her with a last piece of advice, informing the Chiss general that Hutts were impervious to Jedi mind tricks and that she should tread lightly when dealing with them. Tann and her forces had to travel from their landing site to Boorka's palace near Mos Osnoe, and as they went she was forced to cut down a number of Boorka's henchmen, who were attacking. They finally reached the Hutt's palace, and he was impressed with her for having succeeded against the soldiers. He informed Tann that the Republic—wanting to get in on the lucrative Outer Rim trading in order to help fund the Clone Wars—had built a heavily-fortified spaceport just outside of Mos Osnoe, which disrupted his own criminal activities. Boorka agreed to hand over all the information he possessed about the Republic project if Tann and her forces destroyed the spaceport. Knowing that the spaceport was well-defended, Tann opted to build a temporary base on Tatooine; she ordered a detachment of droids to raid a local camp of Jawa scavengers and steal a number of droids that could help them build the camp. Her battle droids did as instructed, destroying the Jawas' sandcrawler and retrieving numerous droids which helped them construct a base camp. After preparing her forces, Tann launched an attack on the Republic trading outpost and spaceport. The Republic defended it with clone troopers, Jedi, and even a number of locals tried to repel Tann's attack, but she proved too strong for them, and was able to destroy the spaceport Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns—Confederacy campaign: "Perilous Dealings"in what was her first real taste of combat under Dooku.The New Essential Chronology Boorka was delighted, and, as agreed, provided her with the information, which she sent straight to Dooku. The Republic were developing a type of weapon, known simply as Decimators, at a secret testing facility on remote, inhospitable Eredenn Prime. Because the planet was so far from any potential Republic reinforcements, Dooku sent Tann and her forces there immediately''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns''—Confederacy campaign: "Perilous Dealings" to investigate further. She was ordered to scour the planet and capture any Decimators, ensuring none were destroyed—Dooku wanted to keep alive the possibility of the CIS using them against the Republic—and discover where they were being manufactured before being transferred for testing at Eredenn. Tann's scouts soon located the first small Decimator construction facility, capturing it but ensuring no damage came to the Decimators themselves. The Separatist analysts present were unable to decipher the operational codes, so the Decimators were unusable. Tann contacted Dooku to inform him of this; he told her to carry on with her mission as before, and that the codes could likely be found by hacking into the databases of the Republic's control centers. Tann located the second Decimator site, before finally finding the third, larger base, wherein the control center was located, in the mountains to the north. Tann penetrated the Republic's meager defenses and ultimately captured the base. They found a protocol droid, in whose memory banks the Decimators' operational codes were stored, but they were heavily encrypted and Tann's analysts could not make use of them. However, they did learn from the droid that the Decimators were being manufactured by the Wookiees on their colony world, Alaris Prime. Tann had the droid and the Decimators put onto her transports, and she departed for Alaris Prime. Personality and traits Sev'rance Tann was confident in her abilities. She had faith that she could fulfill any task Dooku asked of her. She was also known to mock her enemies, and she never respected them or their own abilities. She was a persuasive and ruthless leader, easily scaring people into submission. Tann was known for her knowledge of military tactics and strategies and successfully commanded many battles during the Clone Wars. She fought on the frontlines, unlike some other Separatist generals, wielding her lightsaber alongside the Separatist military. Tann was also Force sensitive and trained in the dark side by Count Dooku, wielding a yellow bladed lightsaber. She ultimately was more at home as a general than a Dark Acolyte. No one could outfox her tactically in the Clone Wars before her death, but she was ultimately defeated in lightsaber combat. Notes & References External Link See also Category:Admirals and Generals Category:Dark Acolyte